H2O after season 3 (continued)
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: This is the same story that I've been working on with H2Ozikkiaddict. Story starts with chapter 4. For more chapters find stories with the same title.


**I'm sorry the chapters are different stories but i think the other author i'm writing with is putting them together so yeah enjoy this. **

***Cleo's p.o.v.***

That afternoon I did what I usually do when I get depressed: i slumped down on the beach.

_What was I supposed to do?_

Kim found out I was a mermaid, but I had a feeling she would tell Dad.

"Hey what's wrong, stranger?" said a voice behind me.

"Nothing. It's just-"

Wait. That voice sounded familiar…

I turned around.

"Emma!" I yelled. I got up and hugged her. She had returned!

"Welcome back, Em!" i said.

"it's good to be back." laughed Emma.

"How many places did you visit?"

"Paris, Sydney, New York, Scotland, i lost count!"

I laghed. For a moment I forgot about the incident with Kim. Then it hit me like a bat swings at a ball at a baseball game.

_Maybe I should tell Emma. She could help._

"Emma, something happened with Kim." I said.

"What?"

"Um…"

It was hard telling the truth.

"She knows about mermaids."

"What?! She knows about us?"

"Not you guys! She just found out I am a mermaid"

"How did this happen?"

"She told me we were going to a water park-"

"Water park? Why don't we just jump in the water and yell 'Hey everyone, we're mermaids!'"

"Emma, that's not what I meant."

"What does that have to do with Kim finding out?"

"I told her it wouldn't be too bad, and all of a sudden she dumped water on my head."

"And you transformed in front of her?"

"No. I ran to the bathroom and she walked in."

"Cleo, this is bad. Really bad. She's going to tell everyone! We'll end up in the circus, or dissected, or at an aquarium, or-"

"Emma, calm down!"  
Tears were coming into her eyes. I knew she was worried Kim would find out about her, too.

"Emma, it's going to be okay. She just knows about me"

"Well sooner or later she's going to find out there are 2 other fish freaks!"

Then I remembered: Bella! I never told Emma about her.  
"also, there's another thing. "

"What is it now?"

"There's another mermaid"

"What? oh, no. What if she knows about us?"

"She does."

"Cleo, snap out of it! We're being exposed as we speak!"

"No, no, no. You don't understand. Bella's our friend. We met her when you left"

"So you replaced me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"First Kim finds out about mermaids, and now I'm replaced!"

"Emma, it's not like that at all!"

"Forget it."

Emma stormed off.

***Emma's p.o.v.***

I just couldn't believe it. Cleo and Rikki replaced me with another mermaid.

I decided to take a swim to Mako Island to calm down.

But there, I saw a mermaid. She had strawberry blonde hair.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Bella. What's your name?"

"I'm Emma, and I belong here, not you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games! Cleo and Rikki replaced me with you!"

"No, they didn't! They wouldn't! We just became friends."

"Oh, please. I've heard so many excuses like that!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Shut up, brat."

And I swam out. But in my mind, I kept thinking over that sentence I said.

_Was that the right thing to do?_

The moment I said that, I regretted it. Maybe I should turn around and apologize.

No.

She replaced me. Why should I care?

***Rikki's p.o.v.***

I laid on my bed. On the outside, I knew I was tough, but on the inside, I was like a petrified child.

I felt so guilty that I just wanted to disappear from the earth.

But I had to be strong for Bella.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Rikki" Said Cleo. "Guess what?"

"What?"  
"Emma's back!"

"What? Where is she?"

"Um…well, that's the problem."

"What problem?"

"Emma freaked out when I told her about the incident. She also thinks Bella replaced her"

"Oh, no. I'm going to handle it."

"Rikki, don't-"  
I hung up without even listening.

AT THE CAFE…

I walked in and saw Emma poking her drink with her straw.

"Hey!" i said.

Emma glared at me.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Oh, be quiet."

"What's your problem with Bella?"

"She replaced me!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying! When you returned I thought you had turned into an Emma who is nice, not an Emma who is always so snobby and stuck-up!"

Emma scowled at me. We glared at each other.

We knew what this meant.

_Fire and Ice. _

_Hot and Cold. _

_A mermaid battle._

She held up her hand, and I held up mine. Thunder rumbled above us. It began to rain. But I noticed Bella walking in the rain. She ran into the cafe with soaking wet shoes.

But the Great and Powerful Emma just had to be the right one.

Emma froze Bella's shoes to the floor, making it impossible for her to reach the bathroom. Luckily, I melted the ice and she made it to the bathroom just in time before I heard a _flop. _

"Emma, how could you?" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're defending her!"

"What were you thinking! We could've been exposed!"

But luckily we shut up when we realized almost everyone in the cafe was staring at us.

Emma stormed off. She used her powers to make it stop raining.

But I used my powers to make a flash of lightning make it rain again. Emma was freaked out. She ran and dove into the canal.

_Serves her right._


End file.
